


The Truth About Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loves of Regina</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : The Truth About Love  
>  **Prompt** : Collab: True Love by [](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ariestess**](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/) & [](http://luscious-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**luscious_words**](http://luscious-words.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Medium** : poem by [](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ariestess**](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/) / picspam by [](http://luscious-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://luscious-words.livejournal.com/)**luscious_words**  
>  **Summary** : The loves of Regina

  


True love is magic  
The most powerful magic of all  
It can break any curse  
It can weather any storm  
It can heal any wound, even death

True love is more than just romance  
True love is fully and freely felt  
Utilizing one's entire body and soul  
True love is rare and precious  
It should never be squandered or damaged

I squandered away my love for Daddy  
Took him for granted in the end  
Just like Mama always did  
He could have made my life happier  
But I needed his heart for revenge instead

For nearly half a century now  
Daniel's love has sustained and fed me  
His was the love that made me feel special  
His was the love I spoke of to Snow  
His was the love that fueled my anger

I remember when Henry was first put into my arms  
He was so tiny, so still, so eerily silent  
But he opened his dark eyes and smiled at me  
My life began to have purpose again beyond revenge  
If only I could have held onto that instead of trapping it

I see him with her, his birth mother, Emma Swan  
She is guarded, much like he was  
In those first few hours and weeks of our life together  
But his open adoration has thawed her walls of ice  
It was how she could break the curse

She has wormed her way into cracks in my own armor  
Chinks in the walls worn away by time and weather  
She has put herself in harm's way to save me  
And I can't find the words to tell her thank you  
Certainly not to tell her how I feel for her

"Love again," Daniel told me before he was gone  
He would be thrilled to know that I'm taking his advice  
Even if I can't express that love the way I should  
One day they will all understand why I cling to Henry so tightly  
One day I will be able to tell them both just how much I love them

I would rather Daniel and Daddy were still here with me, with us  
I need my family with me, need their love to survive  
I need to know I'm worthy of another's love  
I want to be worthy of the redemption I seek  
I want to be worthy of the love growing in my heart


End file.
